


The Wait

by MyWaywardSon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:23:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWaywardSon/pseuds/MyWaywardSon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Merthur one shot about Merlin's wait for his King to arise again,enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wait

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this and posted it on my Tumblr a while ago and I felt like posting it here, I hope you enjoy it. I haven't spell checked it yet so I'm sorry for any mistakes please don't hate me for them.  
> -Lauren xx

It had been 30 years since the death of Arthur Pendragon yet to a certain warlock it seemed like centuries. Emrys or Merlin as he preferred to be called had never been able to return to Camelot, he couldn’t bear growing attached to more people he was sure to lose but he still kept his ears open in case any important new was to come about. No one looked for him, they knew of the devotion he had to Arthur and deemed it better to let him cope in his own ways. 

Merlin grieved, laying all possible blame upon his own shoulders and although his body seemed young his eyes were old and weary yet wise for the things they had seen. He rarely strayed from the lakeside and if he did it was never far. One day Arthur would arise and Merlin wished to be by his side when he did.

The days were long and the nights were restless, Merlin’s world was dark without his King. 

For anyone who knows grief will understand that the loss of a family member, friend or lover stays with us and we have to options : grow from it or wallow in it.

Merlin had chosen the latter. 

It was too hard on Merlin, all this mention of his destiny and yet no warning that he would fail? He let Arthur die, he should’ve saved him. If he’d saved him he wouldn’t be such a mess of a man. 

The waters of Avalon looked calm and clear, the complete opposite of Merlin’s emotions. if Arthur was safe inside them then perhaps Merlin would be too.

The young warlock, weak with shame and the stench of failure, walked out into the lake. His heart beat louder and louder and the water got deeper and deeper until eventually it reached his neck.

That was it. Emrys took one last deep breath before ducking under the water, even warlocks could drown. Drowning was peaceful, Merlin kept his eyes tightly shut and for the first time his mind was at rest all he could hear was the sound of the water surrounding him.

And just as he began to slip from consciousness he was grasped, tight string arms wrapped around his waist pushing him up no matter how he protested. 

His head was above the waves now,his breathing rushed and shallow, he kicked trying to break free of the grip but he was held too tightly and before he knew it he was back upon the shore.

“Sleep now Merlin, one day I will arise and we shall be reunited.”

Eyes wide and heart racing Merlin reacted to the voice his breath slowing and he had time to mutter one single word before the figure slipped back under the water.

“Arthur.”


End file.
